


Things

by Maxrim



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrim/pseuds/Maxrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things

He walked down the street, 3 blocks left to go. He was tired. He'd had practice everyday after school this week, 4 hours each. What he wanted was to just get home and fall into bed.  
"Bleh" he said, testing out his speech to see if it still worked. He needed sleep.  
"Bleh" he repeated. "Bleh-bleh-dee-bleh-bleh-bleh." he yawned. Something smallish ran past him. Just a rabbit. He kept walking. He grabbed out his phone to check the time.  
7:42  
He supposed he should probably eat before he collapsed. He hadn't eaten anything since dinner the night before. Something else ran past him. A cat? A pretty big one if it was. Whatever. It doesn't matter. Oh, maybe it was a dog. It ran past him again. It was moving pretty quickly. It ran past again. Why was it doing that? Again. What the hell? He quickened his pace. It ran past him again, but he grabbed it. All of a sudden, the world was spinning. He... he was flying-THUD. How the hell? It threw him! It wasn't fur though... what was that? Skin? What, some olympic runner has decided he doesn't like him? He got up and looked around. What the- there were two. At least two. Three. Five. Oh God. He started running. One came at him and he managed to push it down. It was... it was some sort of hairless monkey. It had a tail, and it had splotches of green and brown on it's skin. It... oh God... it's fangs were huge. It had a bright red face and 4 inch fangs. It had a mane of green-brown hair. It snarled and he pushed it away from him. He started running. Faster. He was two blocks from home. They were faster. His leg. It was gone. No. It wasn't gone. He couldn't... He looked at it. Blood. A lot of it. One of those... Things... used the opportunity to pounce. He was gone. At least it was quick.


End file.
